Josuke joestar
is Josuke joestar is a five year old stand user who is the counterpart to Josuke Higashikata from part 4 Josuke joestar is from jojo’s bizarre adventure passion Appearance josuke joestar has navy blue hair in a front spike upwards much like his father Joesph in battle tendencies Josuke is only 91 cm tall josuke Has the joestar green eye colour Josuke wear a black tee Shirt with stars on and grey shorts Josuke is also shown to wear sandels and has the joestar family birth mark on his neck josuke also has a star ring on his left hand middle finger Josuke can also later be seen wearing a full child suit expect for a blazer though he only wears this when the joestar group is in a fancy restaurant Personality josuke is a kind and sympathetic boy showing no ill will towards anyone expect dio as to him dio wishes to hurt his father sister and nephew Josuke shows a very prankster like personallity often doing so only to his father with some of his favourite being his removal of his fathers false right hand and his turning his fathers trousers to gold Josuke admires his nephew jotaro often holding him in the highest esteem saying things such as “jotaro has got this no problem “ this shows the young boy’s love of jotaro he does hold the same esteem for his father in his younger years but not currently “sure dad a few years ago maybe but now “ Synopsis History when Josuke was but 1 year old his mother tomako had found out she was dying so she had called joesph to have him look after their son Joesph welcomed the boy with open arms even trying to get his son to laugh by moving his hand with hermit purple Josuke was then taken back to america with joesph where he had met the rest of his family including his sister holly and his nephew jotaro and his step mother susie q Josuke took To the three of them instantly Josuke at followed jotaro around only ever stoping when sleeping or when in the presence of Joesph Josuke spent the next four years of his life with his father often going to far off place on speed wagon foundation trips on one such trip Joesph and josuke found a stone make it was Then that Jōsuke found out that his father had once saved the world from the ultimate lifeform it was on the plane ride back josuke asked his father who his actual mother was showing off his abnormally high IQ as he figured out through two conversations susie q wasn’t his mother it is at this time that Josuke awakens his stand gold but not being able to summon it at first after Joseph tells him that susie q is his mother josuke then finds out about his mother josuke then starts to blame him self and discovers that His stand is actually real showing it to Joesph and this then leads to Joesph begin to start keeping a close eye on jotaro and holly once jotaro’s passionate ace is discovered josuke is brought to Japan to help remove his nephew from the prison cell he achieves this by fighting him with the stand gold josuke was then taken back to the kujo household to discover why all of this is happening he finds out about dio and the joestar family’s centry long battle against him josuke then finds one of dio’s Minions skullking out side the house and with help by jotaro and Joesph fights him off this then leads to Joesph taking jotaro and josuke and holly on a trip to fight dio = Abilities and Powers abnormal iq being able to tell that he and susie q went related by listening to two sentances Josuke was also able to talk by the age of 1 and understood basic to average maths at two midias touch through the use of Josuke’s stand gold he is able to turn anything he touches into gold but if not reversed with in a hour the item made gold will remain gold and will be unable to be restored planted midias touch by having his stand leave its touch to take a slower affect he can consume someone and make them gold in a stealthy way tough this does take longer and due to the longer time frame can not be reversed Gallery | Trivia gold and child josuke are based off a drawing of a child giorno giovanna with gold experience